Believe: A Supernatural Heroes Story
by J2011
Summary: Title inspired by "Believe" by the Bravery.    What would happen if Sam & Dean investigated the Sylar killings on Heroes?  Lets find out.   *disclaimer* I do not own the characters of the TV shows Supernatural or Heroes or the song "Believe"
1. A Sylar?

Believe:

A Heroes/Supernatural Story

What would happen is the Supernatural brothers, Sam & Dean, started investigating the Sylar killing on "Heroes"?

Let's find out…

Chapter 1:

MOUNDSVILLE, WEST VIRGINIA:

We meet our favorite brothers at a small diner in the middle of the small town. Sam looks up from his laptop to his older brother, Dean, who's enjoying a wonderful greasy dinner.

"Dean, check this out!"

"Damn it, Sam, I'm trying to eat my bacon cheeseburger. What is it?", Dean replied in an annoyed tone.

"Here's a story about a series of murders around the country, the most recent is of an artist in New York" said Sam, turning the laptop around to show his brother.

With a mouthful of burger, Dean blurts, "So?"

"So? SO, Dean! We haven't had any work in weeks. This might be the closest we get to anything."

Dean rolls his eyes and finishes his burger and fries. "Darlin'," raising his hand, " we need a check," turning to Sam, "Fine, if you really feel we need to."

* * *

On the road again, in Dean's shiny, black '69 Chevy Impala, Sam continues his research. "The artist's name was Isaac Mendez. They found him in his studio with the top of his head cut off."

"Sam, what do you think could do something like that? Nothing we've encountered before.", Dean replies as he turns the radio down.

"Let me call Bobby and see if he's ever seen anything like this," utters as searches for Bobby Singer's number in his cell's directory.

"Hey Bobby, it's Sam."

"I kinda guessed that from the sound of your voice. Nice to hear from you boys. What do ya need?"

"We found a case in New York, an artist with the top of his head cut was found in his studio and we can't figure out what could have done it."

"Nothing like that sounds familiar to me, son. I'll try do to some research myself and get back to you."

"Okay, Thanks Bobby. Bye."

"Bye, Sam."

"Well, Bobby knows nothing, but he's gonna try to find something about this creature," Sam informs Dean.

"Alright, does it say anything about where Mendez lived?"

" Not exactly an address, just that his studio was located in Lower Manhattan."

"How original for an artist in New York," Dean says as he turns up the radio as a Bon Jovi song begins.

Sam closes his laptop, and looks out the window into the darkness. Sleep pulls at Sam's eyelids. Sam yawns. Its late and Dean is probably just as tired as his younger brother.

* * *

After about twenty more minutes of driving, Dean decides to pull into a little motel parking lot. A motel obviously used for after-bar hook-ups. The name of the skanky inn was C & J Lodge.

At the front desk of the motel, Dean and Sam checked in as Steven Tyler and Joe Perry (common aliases for the brothers). The older man behind the desk rolls his eyes as he slides the key across the desk to Mr. Tyler.

Back at the room, just as the Sam and Dean close their for a night of rest before their adventure in New York, Sam's phone begins to ring. It's Bobby.

"Sam!"

(in a lethargic, yet annoyed tone) "Yes, Bobby?"

"That Thing in New York is called a 'Sylar'"

"'Sylar'?"

"Yeah, I've never heard of one before either. But I would definitely say you boys have a case on your hands. These Things have been all over. So you boys better rest up and get a lead on this monster."

"Bobby, you kinda interrupted the whole 'rest up' part. We will be up and on our way to Manhattan in the morning."

"Manhattan?"

"Yeah, the artist lived in Manhattan." Sam heard a low agreeing noise from Bobby's end. "Okay, Bobby. Goodnight."

"'night, son. Take care of yourselves."

"As always Bobby, bye."

Sam presses the red "End" button on his cell and rolls over. He spends his night wondering about the details of a "Sylar". What it looks like, what it does. Tomorrow will be another day in the life of the Winchesters.

**

* * *

**

Will Sam's questions be answered? Will Sam and Dean realize that Sylar is a who and not a what? Read the next chapter coming up soon to find out.

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry guys that Bobby is a little out of character. Bobby is hard to write for me. Conversations in general are hard for me. I'll try to correct it in the future. **


	2. Sylar equals Watch?

Believe:

A Heroes/Supernatural Story

We left our story in the room of the Winchester brothers. Sam and Dean were informed by old family friend, Bobby, that the "thing" that killed artist, Isaac Mendez, was called "a Sylar"….

Chapter Two:

Just outside NEW YORK CITY, NEW YORK:

With Dean in the driver's seat of the Impala, Sam continues his research on Sylars. Google: watches. Yahoo! Search: watches. : no related pages. Watches? No legends? No folklore? How could they figure out what a Sylar was if he couldn't even find any stories about one?

Sam, confused with all the watch results, notifies Dean of the little predicament. "Dean?"

"What, Sammy?"

"A Sylar is a watch."

"A watch," Dean answers in a perplexed tone.

"I've looked in everything I can. Maybe the person who told Bobby about it can help us," Sam says as he pulls his phone from his pocket. Sam swiftly finds Bobby's number and presses the "Send" button.

"Bobby, who told you about Sylars?" "Hello to you too. I heard about Sylars from this Indian guy whose father would contact me about strange happenings. He told me about Sylars, said one killed his dad. I think he said his name was Suresh…Mohinder Suresh. Look him up, he's in the Big Apple, and talk to him about it. He should be able to give you some answers. "

"Alright, Bobby, thanks. We're almost in New York, gotta go. We'll update you on anything we find out. Bye, " concludes Sam as he presses the little red button on his cell.

In Lower Manhattan, the boys begin the investigation. Donning a pair of black suits from the trunk, the brothers take on the personas of Agents Plant and Page.

"Maybe we should start off at Mendez's loft?" suggests Agent Page.

Plant walks over to the nearest phone booth and starts to sleuth the white pages for "M".

"Martin, McDaniel, Meade, Mendenhall, MENDEZ," mumbles Plant, thinking out loud.

"Well?" encourages Page.

"Well, I just found it," snaps back Plant as he points a boastful finger to Isaac Mendez's listing.

"Alright, let's go then." replies Page in a withdrawn tone.

Sam and Dean arrive at the loft just a few minutes after discovering Isaac's address.

Dean walk under the yellow "Caution" tape, and holds it up for Sam. A obvious rookie police officer walks up to the twosome and questions their reason to be on the scene. Presenting their cards Dean introduces them, "Hello officer, I'm Agent Plant and this is my partner, Agent Page, from the FBI. We are here to investigate the death of a Mr. Isaac Mendez. Please step aside and allow us to do our job. You wouldn't want me to have to call your captain now would you? Didn't think so. Now move over son, we have work to do." Dean pushed the young officer to the side as the walked down the stairs into Isaac's studio.

Noticing the painting of an explosion on the floor, Sam begins to look around the room filled with similarly painted pictures, all of which contained the same insignia. "I wonder what's with the little sign," Sam whispered to Dean as they walked around the room.

"Yeah, I noticed it too," said Dean in the same hushed tone. "Maybe the Sylar leaves something like that when it strikes," he proposed.

"I don't know Dean, but I bet Mohinder does." responded Sam, all in a subdued voice.

And with that the boys leave the loft in search for the "Indian guy".

**What will happen when Sam and Dean meet Mr. Mohinder Suresh? **

**Will he be able to help? You'll have to check out the next chapter of Believe: A Supernatural Heroes Story.**

**AN: Yes I'm still trying to fix the whole out of character-ness of the characters. Please leave reviews and help me make my story better… THANKS IN ADVANCE ****J**


	3. Sylar's a Person?

Believe:

A Heroes/ Supernatural Story

In the last chapter, Sam and Dean began their investigation on the Sylar killings. They learned that Sylar is a brand of watches. Confused, the launched a search on the "Indian guy", Mohinder Suresh.

Chapter 3:

MANHATTAN, NEW YORK:

"Bobby?" said Sam after the ringing stopped.

"Whatcha needin' now son?" responded Bobby.

"Well," in a asking tone, "we need to find Mohinder Suresh, and don't know where to start."

"Well, he's in New York, I know that for sure, just not exactly where in New York. I'll give you his number and maybe he'll meet up with you and help you out."

"Okay, thanks Bobby."

After receiving Suresh's number, Sam and Bobby say goodbye to each other and hang up.

"Okay, I've his number," Sam said to his brother.

"What are you waiting for? Call him!" declared Dean.

Pressing the ten digits into the phone, Sam waits for an answer.

An Indian accent answers "Hello?" on the other end of the line.

"Hi, my name is Sam Winchester, and a man named Bobby Singer gave us your number. He said you might know something about a Sylar creature? The one who killed Isaac Mendez."

"Creature? Sylar is a monster, but he's a human."

"A person? You mean a human was capable to cut the top of a person's head off, without tools?" replies Sam, as he looks to Dean, who also has a puzzled look on his face.

"Yes, Sylar is part of a special breed of human. Each person in this breed has a odd strand in their DNA that enables them to have 'special' powers, from flying to extreme strength to mind reading."

"So you're saying we are messing with a superhero?" "Yes, but Sylar is one of the most dangerous of them. He steals other special ones' powers. That why he killed Isaac. He could paint the future."

"He _steals_ powers?"

"Yes."

"Wow, we've hunted supernatural things all our lives and we've never encountered superheroes." said Sam in an dumbfounded tone.

"Yes, these people aren't really that uncommon. There are many all over the world, and Sylar is looking for them. That's the only way he can expand his powers."

"Okay, thank you, Mr. Suresh. You would happen to know where Sylar is now would you?"

"He could be in a multitude of places by now. He goes all over to search for his next victim. Oh, I almost forgot, you might want to seek Peter Petrelli. He has a power similar to Sylar's. He will most likely be able to help you."

"Okay, where can we find him?"

"Peter lives in an apartment in the city. It shouldn't be too hard to find him."

"Okay, thanks again Mohinder. We will try to keep in touch if we need your help on anything."

"Alright, good-bye Sam Winchester," Mohinder finally said before hanging up.

After hanging up, Sam informed Dean of everything. About the superheroes and what not. As Dean turned the Impala on, he began humming the "Spiderman" theme. Sam just rolled his eyes and embarked on an online search for Peter Petrelli.

After about, Sam exclaimed, "FOUND IT," startling Dean a little.

"Found what?" said Dean in an aggravated tone.

"Peter Petrelli's address and phone number."

"Okay, Sammy, where to?"

"The lower East Side."

"Fantastic. Hopefully this guy can help."

"Mohinder said he should be able to."

"Alright, let's see if we can find him."

On the Lower East Side, Sam and Dean dress up in their all black suits and assume the names of Agent Scott and Agent Young.

Finally finding Peter's apartment building, the brothers press random buttons, trying to find Peter's apartment. After reaching the row of the third floor buttons a male voice confirms himself as Peter.

**Another ending to another chapter. What will happen to the brothers next? Will Peter ring them up to his apartment? Can he help them find Sylar? Find out in the next chapter of Believe: A Heroes/Supernatural Story.**

**AN: I apologize in advance AGAIN! I'm still learning how to write other people's characters. What are you thinking about the story so far? Any Reviews left are appreciated ****J**


	4. Meeting Mr Petrelli

Believe:

A Heroes/ Supernatural Story

Chapter 4:

PETER PETRELLI'S APARTMENT

MANHATTAN, NEW YORK CITY, NEW YORK:

Reaching the end of the hallway, Dean knocks on Peter's door. Repetitively.

"Dean, stop knocking. Its an apartment. I'm sure he can hear you," said Sam in that all too familiar arrogant tone.

"Hello?" said Peter, who was in the doorway, watching the brothers argue. "Come in, guys," said Peter, as he turned and entered the apartment.

With all three of them sitting on the couch, Peter began to question the brothers about why they needed his help.

"Well, we were in West Virginia, and we were searching for jobs," began Sam.

"What exactly are your jobs, if you are searching for people with powers," asked Peter.,

"We hunt things," said Dean.

"_Things_?" said Peter.

"You know, the things that are in your closets, under your bed and even the ones that go bump in the night."

"And I thought that having powers was a stretch"

"Nope," explained Dean, "we've been hunting ever since we were kids, and the stuff in the movies are real…well most of it."

"Okay," said Peter, accepting it, "so, after you heard about Isaac's murder, you came to New York?"

"Yeah, but we called our friend Bobby, and he told us to call Mohinder," continued Sam.

"Sammy talked to Mohinder, who told us that you might be able to help us find him, cause you guys are kinda alike."

"We are. We both get powers from other people with powers, but I don't have to kill for mine."

"Okay, so can you help us?"

"I'll try"


	5. The Hunt is ON!

Believe:

A Supernatural/ Heroes Story

The boys have met Petrelli, now what?

Chapter 5:

MANHATTAN, NEW YORK CITY, NEW YORK

As Peter, Sam , and Dean all climbed into the Impala, Sam and Dean grew curious.

"So what kind of powers are there?" said Sam, turned around in the passenger seat.

"Well, my power is called ability replication. My brother, Nathan, can fly, and his daughter, Claire, has cell regeneration."

Sam was amazed. "How did you get your powers?" wondered Sam out loud.

"I'm not exactly sure, we just gained them," clarified Peter.

"So you just woke up one day and you had powers?" asked Dean, from behind the wheel.

"No, at first my powers were only when I was around another person with a power. I've trained my power to where I can just be around a person and then keep their power, no matter how far I am from someone."

"How interesting," exclaimed Sam, "what else is there to know about this 'species' of super people?"

"There is a group called The Company. They look for the 'super people'."

"What do they do with these, super people?" asked Dean.

"They implant an isotope under the person's skins and track them. No one really knows why they track them, but sometimes they 'hire' the person for their powers."

"And you thought we were part of this and you let us into your apartment anyway?" asked Dean.

"Yeah, it was kind of stupid on my part," answered Peter.

"Do you think the Company is looking for Sylar?" asked Sam.

"Probably, he has an amazing, but dangerous, power. I thought they would be looking for me too."

"Okay, so we probably need to find him before the Company does," rhetorically asked Dean.

"Yeah, probably."

"Where should we start," asked Sam.

"He's probably in New York still," replied Peter.

And with that Dean aimlessly drove around New York, looking for Sylar, asking people if they had seen a person of his description. A tiny blonde woman, in her early twenties. Dean locked eyes with her grayish blue ones. She was gorgeous.

Her eyes were locked with Dean's. She had never really been with any guys before. She had been secluded by her father all her life. AND she was looking for Sylar too.

**AN: okay I think this might be a good cliffhanger for you guys. Do you know who she is? You might find out in the next chapter….REVIEW PLEASE! TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF IT SO FAR!**


	6. The Little Blonde Haired Girl

Believe:

A Supernatural/ Heroes Story

We left the last chapter with Dean and some mystery blonde locking eyes on the street.

Chapter 6:

somewhere in NEW YORK CITY, NEW YORK:

_Why are they looking for Sylar. What could these three possibly want with him. The short one is kinda cute. I'd like to take this one home. The taller one is pretty goofy looking though. Hmm… Maybe I should just shock them now and get it over with. _

Peter and Sam had puzzled looks on their faces as they looked from Dean to the blonde. Dean and the girl just stood there, staring at each other. It was one of those movie moments that seem to go on forever, but only lasts a few seconds.

_**Wow. This girl is gorgeous. Those are so beautiful. That hair is so shiny and bright. I bet she thinks I'm weird for just staring at her like this, but I can't look away. I just can't resist it.**_

The movie moment grew longer, but was finally broken with a…

"No," said the tiny blonde, reaching out her hand.

"Okay," said Dean, taking the girl's hand, "What's your name?"

_I should probably hold off on shocking the cute, short one._

After a moment of hesitation, "Elle," replied the girl.

_I'm proud of myself. Not lying for a change. Maybe I should have… Oh well.._

_**Hmm… Where can I go from here? What do I say? I need to make a move, but how?**_

"Well…"said Elle, "are you going to introduce yourself?"

_**INTRODUCE MYSELF! What a great move! **_

"Oh," stuttered Dean, "I'm Dean Winchester, and this is my younger brother, Sam, and this is Peter," as he pointed to both the guys with a shaking hand.

_PETER! This must be that Peter Petrelli guy that I'm supposed to go after. Why is he with these two? Maybe I should follow this trio and they can lead me right to Sylar. _

_**I don't think I've felt this way about a girl. It's strange to me. I have to get more of her.**_

"Well, it's nice meeting you, Dean Winchester." said Elle in a semi-seductive tone.

"Uhh..Umm-mmm. Yeah, It's been a pleasure meeting you too," stuttered out Dean.

_Do I have I power I didn't know about? I'm doing something to Dean and its fascinating. But I think he's doing the same thing to me, only to a lesser degree. I like this boy._

_**What's happening to me? If this was any other girl, I would just put on my charm and hook-up with her in the hotel, but I guess she isn't just any other girl.**_

Looking around the group, Sam suggests some lunch. This break the stare lock between Dean and Elle.

"YES! Boy am I hungry," exclaimed Dean, trying to mentally break the connection. To Elle, "Want to tag along?"

"Why not, maybe I can help you out a little."

**AN: Is that a love interest I smell for our boy Dean? Well, what will happen at lunch? What do you guys think? Review.. P.S. I apologized for both the OOC-ness and the out of order-ness of all of this. I realize that Elle didn't come into the picture until season 2 of Heroes and that Isaac died in the first season, please ignore this fact, I'll go ahead and claim this story in an AU, just to be safe.**


End file.
